


Evil Ring of Evil

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: We’ve all heard of the One Ring, but has anyone heard of the Evil Ring of Evil? Yes! It’s a ring that turns anyone who touches it evil! Doesn’t that sound just… evil? Muahahahah!





	Evil Ring of Evil

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does.
> 
> I actually did a search through the fanfics to see if there were any stories involving an evil ring being, well, evil. All I found were the One Ring in the LOTR category. So, this is perhaps out of nowhere and unique, I guess. Well, the idea was funny when I first thought about it. So, I’m experimenting with the Fellowship of the Ring on this subject. Let’s see how it goes. :) And thanks goes to quarterhorseranch and rockyroad69 with helping me brainstorm ideas for this story. :)

_There are some rings that grant powers. Other rings that grant invisibility, peace and so on. But one ring was only as strong as its wearer. And that ring was known as the Evil Ring of Evil. Nothing could stand firm against this ring. Nothing…_

Frodo awoke early that morning. His bed was so soft, so warm, and the walls so white. He was still at Minas Tirith, the quest finished. Why then did he feel there was something wrong? He reached his hand over to the table. There wasn’t any ring there. He sighed. Good. Then no danger was present. Wait… what were the remaining members of the Fellowship doing in his bedroom? And with a gold ring?

“NOOOOO!” Frodo screamed. But the Fellowship wasn’t listening to him. They were, they were… becoming evil. Was that the ring’s fault?

“I will have the power to rule the lands of Middle-earth!” Aragorn cackled evilly.

“Give that here,” Merry said, snatching the ring from him. His face turned wicked and evil, “The horse-lords will bow before my powers! HAHAHAHAH!”

“Give me that!” Pippin said, taking the ring as well. “I will have the power to vanquish evil and relish in the hobbitish manners! Everyone will have seven meals a day! Oh yes, they will! HAHAHAHAH!” Sam took the ring from his hands. Frodo couldn’t bear to watch this. He needed to take the ring from their hands. But how?

“A gardener will have every day! Everything will be full and happy! Mr. Frodo will be married, I will be married! Every fantasy will come true,” Sam cackled.

“What?” Frodo asked, concern in his eyes. So, this was Sam’s plan, this whole time? That wasn’t evil, was it? But the way his best friend said it… he had to do something.

“Give me that, hobbit!” Gimli said, taking the ring and feeling its power. “Dwarves will rule Middle-earth with iron, gold, jewels and lots of meat. Whahahahah!”

“Master Dwarf, let me take that from you,” Legolas said, swiping the ring from his friend. “Elves will rule Middle-earth and keep the lands safe from all evil. They will be bowed and treated with great empathy. They will be the most powerful beings to rule Middle-earth!”

“Gandalf, are you certain you do not wish to take this ring from them?” Aragorn asked the white wizard, concerned.

“By all means, Aragorn, take the ring from their hands,” Gandalf said, determination in his eyes.

“Here!” Aragorn said, taking the ring from Legolas’ hands. His expression turned evil, like everyone else, “With Sauron vanquished, this ring is mine and Middle-earth will be doomed!”

“Oh, for Eru’s sake!” Gandalf said, tossing the ring onto the bed. Frodo sought the opportunity and snatched the ring. He felt so strange. Every desire seemed to turn evil. His dreams of having a wife and a child, maybe more than one child. The will to change Middle-earth, make it his own. That seemed real, too. He only wanted to do good, but then murdering the Fellowship in order to do it. He glanced up at the Fellowship. They were ready to strike him. “Kill him!” Gandalf ordered the remaining Fellowship members.

“What?” Frodo could feel himself pull back. The ring was out of his hands. He was back in the darkness. The weight was off of him, like it was never there. He opened his eyes. No one was in the room, or so he thought. He turned and looked. There was the Fellowship with concerned looks on their faces. He wiped his brow, feeling the sweat pouring down his face. He collapsed on the bed. “What happened to me?”

“You were having a nightmare,” Sam said, worried. “You were sayin’ things the Ring wanted you to do.”

“Even kill us,” Merry said, concerned.

“I’m sorry. It was a horrid nightmare,” Frodo said, his hands shaky. “I wouldn’t do that to you, to any of you.”

“We know,” Aragorn said in agreement. “That’s why you’ll always have someone here to talk to. We won’t harm you, Frodo.”

“Good,” Frodo gulped.

“Do you think you can rest?” Merry asked him, setting a hand on the bed.

“I don’t know,” Frodo answered, nervous.

“Then we’ll stay with you,” Sam said, putting a washcloth into some cool water and dabbing it across Frodo’s forehead.

“Thank you,” Frodo said with a comforting sigh. He was grateful, especially after all he’d been through, to have friends by his side. It made the light return in the room, giving him hope once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
